drunken_peasantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 172
Episode 172 aka The All-Shirts All-Shilling Show as described by TJ, is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to feature a guest appearance of Evan Lefavor. Highlights * First appearance of Evan Lefavor as a guest. * The Vigilant Christian: "Vaccines: They Kill Kids" Videos Played # YTP - particular "World Wide Net" individual situations # The Evil Illuminati Is Not Satanic - They Are Atheists - Illuminati Secret Revealed! # Vaccine with Your Happy Meal !! "Would you like a side of Autism with that?" # Gods Plan For You Part 1 # Why Do They Call It "Feminism"? # Thunderf00t's cyber jihad hits the news! # Gail's Thanksgiving Cooking for Melanie & her Men # Fuck I Look Like !!!!! # Top 10 Stupid Things Atheists Commonly Say # National Fire And Brimstone Boycott Against Sodomites # Scientific Proof That Hell Exists # Fox News Bitches About School Oppressing Teachers (not found) # Richard Dawkins: Republicans are a 'disgrace' for denying evolution Start Of The Show They show began with a stitched together Brett Keane video about him fucking 10 year old individuals in a rape situation. They did some shilling. They then brought Evan Laflavor on the show who announces that he will become the King of Earth once his book is done and he officially denounces The Vigilant Christian. He apparently smokes weed with Jesus and will legalise it after he becomes the king. Heaven sucks for Evan and Jesus because he has to see people suffer on Earth. Evan claims that Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton and that all former US presidents are part of the British royal bloodline. He explained that there's two versions of the Illuminati. A bad and a good version. They played a video by Evan talking about how the evil Illuminati are atheists and NOT Satanic. Evan also claims there's more atheists in heaven than shitty religious people. Pan is revealed the daughter of Jesus Christ, she's actually Miley Cyrus. Evan talks about the evil of Catholicism. He explains this he is here is explain the truth behind Heaven and this is his final chance for a divine intervention. They play a TVC video about his hatred of vaccinations and freedom to be an idiot. He even brings up the proven frequently to be false conspiracy that they cause autism. Evan concludes that TVC is retarded because there's no reason to give people autism, he also believes Mario is secretly an atheist. Middle Of The Show They then played a video by some unknown smarmy bitch claiming Jesus came to destroy capitalism. Evan discusses that humanity is billions of years old. Ben questions Evan of his take on Feminism, he explains that he believes in more rights for women but hates people like Anita Sarkeesian. They played a Steve Shives video trying to rebuke people who prefer the term humanism to Feminism. Evan brings up that western Feminists are more concerned about video games than shit that happens in the third world. End Of The Show Near the end of the show, TJ told Evan Lefavor that he hopes that he is the "crazy" person that ends up being correct. Direct quote yet to be found. Quotes *''"I'm fucking little ten year olds."'' - Brett Keane * "We do all our time travel in outer space." - Evan * "Jesus is a pile of shit, and fuck him!" - Scotty * "No man, they're filled with a bunch of crap." - Evan's take on people like him. * "Chuck Norris is a puss-bag." ~T.J. Kirk * ''"If Dirt evolved from humans, then why are there still monkeys on the sun?" ''~ T.J. Kirk Trivia *Scotty considers Jim Ass one of the greatest peasants there is. *Evan said it was an honor to be on the show. *Hell does not exist in a literal sense according to Evan. *The world will end on April 13th, 2036. *There are 2 different illuminati. *In Heaven, you can fuck anyone who has ever existed. Mark your calendars, I know I have. *Jediism is an offshoot of Evanism. *Miley Cyrus came here to save the world. *Scotty and Ben sensed evil while visiting the Vatican. *TJ hasn't eaten at McDonalds in over a year. *Evan is the true Santa Claus. *Ben is Neb. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs